moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
King Kong Escapes
Category:Films | directed by = Inoshiro Honda | written by = Kaoru Mabuchi | produced by = Arthur Rankin, Jr.; Tomoyuki Tanaka | music by = Akira Ifukube | cinematography = Hajime Koizumi | edited by = Ryôhei Fujii | distributed by = Toho Company, Ltd. | release date(s) = July 22nd, 1967 Original Japanese release date. June 19th, 1968 Released in the United States. | mpaa rating = | running time = 104 min. Japanese release version only. 96 min. U.S. release version only. | country = | language = Japanese | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = King Kong vs. Godzilla | followed by = }} King Kong Escapes is a Japanese feature film of the science fiction genre. It is considered part of the Shōwa period of such movies and makes use of Tokusatsu, or suitmation, to bring their larger-than-life characters to... well, life. It is a sequel of sorts to the 1962 film King Kong vs. Godzilla. The movie was directed by Inoshiro Honda with a script written by Kaoru Mabuchi. It was produced by Toho Company, Ltd. and premiered on July 22nd, 1967. The film stars American actor Rhodes Reason as submarine commander Carl Nelson with Akira Takarada as Lieutenant Commander Jiro Nomura. Linda Miller plays the role of Lieutenant Susan Watson while Mie Hama takes the female lead of the villainess Madame X. The main antagonist in the film however is the evil Doctor Who (not to be confused with a certain Gallifreyan time lord) played by Eisei Amamoto. Plot Cast Appearances * Carl Nelson * Doctor Who * Jiro Nomura * Madame X * Susan Watson * Japan :* Honshu :* Tokyo * North Pole * Pacific Ocean * Mondo Island * New York :* United Nations Building :* Statue of Liberty * Element X * Knockout gas * Robot :* Mechanikong * Boat :* [[Explorer/King Kong Escapes|The Explorer]] * Helicopter * Hover car * Submarine * Tank * Apes :* Gorillas ::* Kingukongu * Dinosaurs :* Gorosaurus * Sea serpent * Criminal mastermind * Femme fatale * Henchman * Mad scientist * Nurse * Reporter * Soldier * Commander * Doctor * General * Lieutenant * Lieutenant Commander * Giant animal * Giant monster * Giant robot * Gunshot victims * Island * JSDF * Radiation Notes * This film was originally released in Japan under the title Kingu Kongu no Gyakushū (キングコングの逆襲), which translates to English as King Kong's Counterattack. * King Kong Escapes (1967) redirects to this page. * Director Ishirô Honda is credited as Inoshiro Honda in this film. * Screenwriter Takeshi Kimura is credited as Kaoru Mabuchi in this film. * Ishirô Honda is the creator of Godzilla and the father of the "daikaiju" era of Japanese film-making. * Actor Hideyo Amamoto is credited as Eisei Amamoto in this film. * King Kong Escapes was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on November 29th, 2005. * This is the first appearance of Gorosaurus, who is a sixty-foot dinosaur. He, or another like him, makes two appearances in total. Another Gorosaurus appears in the film Destroy All Monsters. As the one in this film appears to die, it is unclear whether he survives to appear in the next film or if the one in Destroy All Monsters is another creature entirely. Fun Facts * This film ties in with the King Kong animated television series, which was produced by Rankin/Bass Productions in 1966. The characters of Doctor Who and Mechanikong both made their first appearances in the cartoon series before appearing in this film. * Actor Paul Frees provided the voice for Doctor Who in the English-dubbed version of this film. * Blooper: If one looks closely, you will see how Kong's arms are noticeably shorter in scenes where he has to grapple something with his hands, such as the sea serpent. In scenes where he is simply jumping up and down, his arms are longer. * Blooper: Wires on the hover-ship and the grappling hooks can be clearly seen in this film. * Blooper: During some of the action scenes, Linda Miller's skirt hiked up a bit revealing her garter belts. * In the scenes where Kong is picking Susan up off the ground and placing her into a tree, it is very clear that a toy prop was used in place of the actress. * Playing the role of Susan Watson is Linda Miller's first work in film. She was working as a model and living in Japan at the time that casting began on the film. IMDB; Linda Miller (I); Biography. * Susan Watson fills the trope of "Monster love interest", in much the same way that Fay Wray did as Ann Darrow in the original King Kong in 1933. Recommendations See also * King Kong Escapes * King Kong Escapes images * King Kong Escapes characters External Links * * King Kong Escapes at Wikipedia * * * King Kong Escapes at the Godzilla Wiki * * King Kong Escapes at the King Kong Wiki * King Kong Escapes at the Transcripts Wiki References ---- Category:Toho Company, Ltd. Category:1960s/Films Category:1967/Films Category:July, 1967/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:K/Films